


Watching you in the moonlight

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Series: AntiMarv drabbles [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: AntiMarv - Freeform, Antimagic - Freeform, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid





	Watching you in the moonlight

Anti lay on the airbed in the septics living room, listening to the snoring of other egos and staring into the dark. He could be in his bed in the attic,but this was more fun. He could hear Wilford mumbling in his sleep about something or other, sounded like 'dave’ or perhaps 'gabe’, possibly a past lay of his. Chase's nostrils whistled as he breathe outward. Jackie was on the sofa and snored like a pig. In fact, the only one he couldn't hear was Dark, and that's because he didn't breath.  
The night turned everything varying shades of blue, but the small beam of moonlight through the window hit Marvin's face, drawing Anti's eyes to it. Marvin had set his mask next to him, allowing his skin to breath and revealing his scars. Anti slowly mapped them out, watching the rise and fall of Marvin's form, counting the freckles on his cheek and looking over how soft Marvin's skin was.  
In the moonlight he looked like porcelain. Almost glowing,like a gift from Hecate herself. Anti almost understood why Marvin worshipped her in that moment. He almost felt compelled to thank her for the placement of the light and peace of the moment.  
Anti sighed, pulling his blanket over himself, looking back at Marvin to see the magicians eyes were open. Marvin smiled.

“Can't sleep?”

“No, it's okay though.”

Marvin blinked, “I find this time the best for spells, there's no noise, I know I won't be distracted.”

Anti hadn't thought about that before, but there was a peace in being up late, as opposed to the buzz in the house during the daytime. One he himself had experienced being an insomniac. He hadn't thought of the possibility one of the others would be awake at that time.

“Yeah. I suppose. Magical spells or witchcraft?” He asked.

“Both, generally. Witchcraft is nicer under Hecate's light.”

Anti nodded from his laying down position as if he understood. He supposed he did, but it possibly had more meaning to Marvin than it did him.

“How long have you been awake?”

Anti glanced at the clock, “Almost an hour. . . Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Is it part of the adaptive sleep schedule Schneep made you?” Anti didn't answer and Marvin raised an eyebrow.

“It sorta just happened.”

Marvin nodded and fell into silence, they stayed there like that, watching each other across the few metres and two sleeping forms that separated them, not enough to block the view since they were about stomach height to Anti where their head lay, but it was the thought that counted. Marvin would occasionally blink, his slow, thoughtful one, like a cat that had been watching a seemingly vacant space, yet knew more than anyone in the room. Anti developed a game of blinking back, watching Marvin slowly break into a smile, small dimples upon his cheek.

“What have you been doing whilst awake?”

Anti thought, saying 'watching you’ would be rather creepy, but he hadn't a cover up.

“Thinking.” He said, hoping he wouldn't be asked to elaborate.

“With your last four braincells I suppose?”

“It's more than Jackie's two.”

Marvin smiled at that, looking very amused. The magician sat up, wincing slightly.”This floor really isn't for sleeping on.”

“We could always share this airbed.” The words were out of Anti's mouth before he even considered the connotations. He hoped the gloom his the redness of his ears, Marvin smiled, standing up and bringing his blanket.  
“Suppose you want to cuddle for warmth too?”

“What?”

“Not so loud, you'll wake everyone.”

“Yeah but why on earth would you suggest that?”

“Because it's cold and . . .” Marvin trailed off, pulling Anti's blanket on top of himself, then added his blanket on top of both of them as an extra layer.

“What's that?”

“Anti, you're just. . .” Marvin seemed to think for a moment, face slightly red. “If I could no longer worship Hecate you would be a close second.”

“See, this is why I never have a hope in hell, you always phrase things so- so grandly and like, yo- wait what?” Anti blinked, the message finally hitting him.

“Anti?”

Anti looked over, seemingly thinking. His last four braincells really must have been pushed tonight, the magician thought. Blinking when he heard Anti speak.

“Pardon?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Marvin paused, then nodded, the glitch smiled, leaning forward, letting Marvin come into the kiss if he wished. The magician moved into the kiss, both of them being very soft, almost testing the waters. Marvin brought his arm to the back of the demons head and Anti moves his to the back of the magicians neck. Both slowly gaining more confidence in the kiss. Anti pulled away, smiling at the cat magician.  
They stayed there for a moment, both bubbling with uncertainty but wanting to stay in that moment. Anti sighed contently, blinking slowly. 

“I. . . I like you.”

Marvin chuckled, “I hoped you did.”

Anti rolled his eyes, “Yeah, are. . . Are we a thing?”

“I suppose. How about this, I take you on a date Saturday, the dessert place in town?”

“You know me so well, we're telling the others then?”  
Anti said, pulling Marvin close and pressing his face into the magicians chest.

“Yeah, is that okay with you?”

Anti nodded his head, feeling Marvin's fingers smooth through his hair. Mumbling a thank you into the magicians chest. Marvin's nails felt smooth, he had probably put polish on them.  
“You're welcome, also, next time you want to come stare at me in the middle of the night, you're welcome to watch me spellcasting.”


End file.
